


In the Small Clearing

by lolllie



Category: Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolllie/pseuds/lolllie
Summary: Arthur has something to work out.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	In the Small Clearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



Merlin knew he would find Arthur in the little clearing where the fallen tree had landed just so; landed in a way that, when one sat with his back against it, he was hidden from sight, but had a view through the trees to be aware of anyone who might approach. It’s a spot he knows Arthur to have visited before when things got to be a little too loud, a little too much. 

He knew Arthur was aware of his approach; Arthur didn’t miss anything. He was certain, too, that Arthur would know Merlin’s step...would be able to pick his particular cadence out from a whole battalion of men, if sound could be isolated that way. They’ve learned each other that well. They’ve learned every...

“I’m not sure what there is to say,” Arthur said, as Merlin emerged from the wood, close enough to hear his low murmur. “I have fought. I have fought against those who would challenge me at every turn. I have met man and beast in battle.” He turned a wry eye to Merlin. “God knows I’ve even had to hold my own a few times against you.”

“And how did that work out for you?” Merlin said quietly, looking down at Arthur from where he stood, two meters away.

Arthur’s face at first seemed to crumple, but then he pinned Merlin with a desperate look. “How do I fight this? What choice do I have, Merlin? What strategy now? If ever I needed your counsel, your wisdom—God—I need it now.”

Merlin turned his gaze out toward the small clearing. He looked past it, looked into the wood that resumed on the other side of it. Weighed his words, knowing the weight of them might be more than Arthur—or, who was he kidding, more than he himself—could bear. “You say ‘I,’ and it begs the question...are you asking for yourself alone?”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet. “I...am I...am I what? Merlin...what are you saying?”

Merlin looked now to Arthur. Looked him in the eye. He was in this now; this was it.

“I am saying...I’m saying, you told me once. You want me to always be me. You know who I am, Arthur. And you know, don’t you? Who you are to me? You’re my destiny. You’re my King. My friend. The greatest friend I’ve ever known. And you are the greatest man I’ve ever known. I would give my life for you. I have, I have given it...all I have is yours, Arthur. So. What advice do you ask of me? For you? Or for. For...”

“Merlin...” 

“...for us. Are we an us, Arthur? Are we that?”


End file.
